Acceptance
by it's jusst me
Summary: " Lily I'm gay." Companion piece to rejected.


**Author's Note: Alright, this is the companion piece to 'rejected' it would make more sense if you read that one before, you read this one. ****This story was for Black Rose Blue's challenge 'Coming Out Comp with a Twist'. I hope I don't disappoint and please enjoy :) **

* * *

Lily Luna Potter knitted her eyebrows together. Looking down at the Marauder's Map, she scanned the map for one particular name, her cousin, Louis Weasley. He had skipped out on dinner, and no one has seen Louis since his afternoon Herbology class. Lily continued to scan the map, when she finally spotted Louis's name—he was in the boy's bathroom near the dungeon.

Grabbing her wand from her bedside table, the invisibility cloak, and the map, Lily ran down the steps of her dormitory. Since, it had been after hours to be wandering around, Lily slipped on the cloak in the common room, and slipped out of the portrait hole without being noticed. Running down the hall, Lily headed towards the dungeon, where the boy's bathroom was located, and where Louis had been hiding out.

Turning the corner, Lily raced down the hallway, where the bathroom had been located. Finding the bathroom, she entered still underneath the invisibility cloak, as Lily walked further into the bathroom; she heard soft cries come from a nearby stall.

Lily pulled off the cloak. "Louis?" Lily called aloud, as she crept closer to the stall. "Louis, it's alright, just come out please?" Lily begged.

"Lily?" Louis sniffed out in an exhausted tone, "What are you doing here? How did you even find me?" he asked through the wooden door.

Lily rolled her eyes and slightly smiled. "The Marauder's Map," Lily answered simply, as she placed her hand on the door. "Louis just come out of the stall, tell me what happened, and why are you so upset?"

Lily heard as the door unlocked, stepping back Lily saw as Louis stepped out of the stall, with red, puffy eyes, his hair all ruffled, his robes looked shuffled. "Hi Lily," Louis said weakly.

"Hi Louis," Lily replied as she gave him a hug, "What's wrong, no one has seen you since Herbology, and you missed dinner, is there anything going on that you're not telling me?" Lily said as she moved back, with her hands still on his shoulders.

Louis sighed, as he wiped his eyes. "I don't want to talk about it Lilster." Louis said firmly, making it clear that he no longer wanted to stay on the subject.

Lily bit her lip. "Louis," Lily said nervously as she looked Louis in the eye, "You can tell me anything, I love you, your family, and you're one of my best friends. You can tell me anything, and you should know that." Lily said sounding a bit hurt.

Louis ran his hand through his hair. "I know I can Lily," he said sheepishly, "I'm just afraid," Louis took a small pause as he looked down at the ground, "I was afraid you would judge me like the rest of them, that you would hate me." Louis admitted as his eyes started to tear up again slightly.

Lily wiped her eyes as tears threaten to fallen. "Louis, I could never hate you, you should know that." Lily said as she pulled him close.

"I know Lilster," Louis said as he returned the hug. "But, there is something I need to tell you." Louis said as he took a seat on the ground, and motioned Lily to sit with him.

Lily lowered herself to the ground, taking a seat next to Louis, "What is it Louis, you can tell me anything," Lily said as she wrapped her arm around his shoulders and pulled him closer.

Louis took a deep breath. "Lily, you know how most guys are attracted to," Louis paused for a few moments then started again, "their attracted to girls, well I'm not, I'm attracted to guys. Lily I'm gay." Louis looked up from the ground, and looked right into Lily's eyes.

"Oh Louis," Lily started, "I can't believe that you would think that you would think that I would hate you because of your sexuality, I love you. I rather you come out, be honest, and be happy with yourself, than being miserable."

Louis shrugged. "I told Aaron this afternoon, when he came looking for me when I went to use the bathroom in Herbology. I liked him, more as a friend, and I told him, he freaked out, called me a freak, and told me he would basically trash my reputation. I was scared to show my face to anyone, so I hid out in this abandoned bathroom. I'm so scared to go back to my dorm; I was scared that they mock me for my sexuality. I'm scared Lily, I'm really scared." Louis admitted.

"I'll be there for you Louis, as will Hugo, Rose, Albus, and every one of your true friends. You have to show those bullies that you don't care what they think. We'll stand behind you, because we love you and accept you for who you are." Lily told him seriously.

Louis smiled. "Thanks' Lilster, I know I can always count on you." Louis said as he pulled her into another hug.

Lily smiled. "Just wait until I show Aaron not to mess with my family. You know what they say karma's a bitch, and she's coming for him. No one messes with the Potter-Weasley clan, and gets away with it."

Louis chuckled softly, "Thanks Lilster, now let's go get something to eat, I'm starved."

Lily smiled brightly, "Always the Weasley appetite."

* * *

**Please Review :) **


End file.
